Untitled For Now
by finalfantasyromantic
Summary: Cloud has seperated from rest of the group for the most part other than Tifa whom he sees on a necessary basis. Basically when he runs out of Alcohol to deal with his problems. Rest of story to be decided.


(Been A while So Please Be Nice If You Review Or I May Have To Resort To Slitting My Wrists Over Your Dinner. ^_^ Just Kidding Only Did That Once. Oh And BTW I Own None Of The Characters In Any Of My Stories Though I Claim Sephiroth Is Mine! Kweh!)

Cloud yawned as he opened his eyes and glanced into the darkness of his room.

Reaching over to his table beside his bed he cut on the cheap little lamp he had bought, filling the room with a dull orange glow.

To most people this room would be consider chincy or a cesspit, but to him it was a solace.

Albeight a little lonely but nonetheless it was a home, the small room was sparcely adorned with a decorative yet usable sword on the wall, a

small five drawer dresser spanning the wall across from his bed, a plain mirror stood in one corner of the room, the only spot that actually was

in full light, also a small bulletin board hung beside it with clutters of papers pinned upon it.

He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, scratching his head lightly as he stretched and sighed softly before walking over to the

bulletin board and staring at it.

He looked over the multiple papers, some of map locations, some pictures of people stopping on one of a man with silver hair cut shoulder

length, he shivered slightly and ran his hands along his arms in an attempt to lessen the goosebumps.

He grimaced slightly as he ran his hands along the scars along his arms.  
Memories of each one's cause brought pain back to him, cuts from the long battle he was still fighting within himself.

He walked oout of his room and into the kitchen, opening the fridge. "A fridge full of nothing...." He said softly to himself and sighed as he

opened up the freezer, reaching inside it he pulled out a bottle of vodka he had bought from Tifa's bar despite her adamant complaints about

him drinking. He closed the freezer and walked into the livingroom and unscrewed the cap, sitting on the couch he placed the bottle to his lips

and took a long sip from it shuddering as the chilled liquid flowed down his throat setting it ablaze. He smiled and leaned back closing his eyes,

his smile got brighter as he felt the feeling of being uplifted from the couch. Taking another swallow from the bottle he sat it down on the coffee

table and laid down on the couch covering his eyes with his arms. He sighed contentedly as he became comfortable, he lay there for a few

minutes before someone came pounding on the door. He groaned exasperatedly and picked up the bottle of vodka and walked over to the

door. Taking a swallow of the chilled liquid he opened the door and looked over the edge of the bottle at the person in the doorway. His eyes

grew to double their size and the bottle fell to the ground with a loud crash drawing a slight chuckle out of the man in the doorway. "What are

you doing here!?" Cloud half-asked, half-yelled. "Looks to me like I'm ruining your drink...." The man said chuckling again and pushed back his

black hair staring into the spiky blonde haired man's eyes with piercing red ones. "You gonna make me stand outside or let me in Cloud?" He

asked not waiting for an answer but instead just stepping into the apartment. "So....is this where you have been hiding?" He asked the spiky

headed blonde still standing in the doorway, dragging him from his daze. "Ummm....yeah until now....Vince...." Cloud said picking up the shards

of glass and looking at them before carrying them in the kitchen and dropping them into the trashcan. "So...what is so important that you had

to hunt me down Vince?" Cloud asked from in the kitchen as he picked up a towel. "Ever wonder what happened to him?" Vincent asked, still standing in the living room?

(Yeah I know it has been forever since last post of story, massive writer's block and lack of free time have kept me from all the love. This story is still sorta in the air so anyone who has a pairing for me please tell me I need a muse sort of. Either leave me a message on my myspace or add me on yahoo im. slave_boy_ (yim) .com/wiccan_wanderer (myspace address) Please help me out!)


End file.
